Matty Romeo
Matty Romeo was born Thomas Mathew Ackerman sometime in the late 18th century. Thomas came from an upperclass family in England, and lived a fairly straight forward upperclass life for most of his days. In this respect Thomas was completely unremarkable, and besides his good looks, nobody would have much of a reason to introduce him to any aspect of kindred society. But then there is always pettiness. Two toreador within this domain had a spiteful rivalry going on, both influential harpies. One was a rather foppish gentleman who seemed to have a thing for preserving young men with his blood and keeping them as pretty, ghoul, dolls until he grew bored. And, of course, the other knew this, and knew hat this gentleman had his eyes on Thomas. So with some strings pulled, and some favours given, this other toreador quickly gained permission to sire and embraced the young man so that her rival could not have him. Of course then she found herself having to instruct a childe. Thomas was petty, selfish, and spiteful most of his early un life. He learned quickly and rose within the city. The young vampire quickly gained an enemy in the childer of the local venture primogen. And when after said rival wound up getting Thomas' haven destroyed and several ghouls killed, the young Toreador struck back with vengeance. He began quietly funnelling information and resources to a small, local cell of anarchs. Using his innate charms, kindred powers, black mail, and bribery Thomas played the cell like a puppeteer. Rivals havens would burn, retainers would go missing, favourite hangout spots would be vandalized. Unfortunately for thomas however he wasn't exactly adept at hiding his tracks. His sire had gotten wind that soon the prince would know and it would be hell to pay for them both. Quietly, she had that same anarch cell offered up as scapegoats and had matey shipped far away, safe from any questions, eyes, or old rivals. Thomas arrived in Portland in the late 19th century, and began calling himself Mathew. When Fabienne shattered the Lancea control on the combined Vancouver-Portland domain in the late 1890s her new Sherrif took to calling the boy "Matty" and it took, not that he's ever much cared for it. "Romeo" comes from a popular harpy rumour that in the 1920s Matty had a woman who he has seduced and fed from many times. She wound up somewhat of a retainer, and learned just a little too much of Mattys condition, nothing concrete, no suspicion of vampirism, but still, enough. This woman grew so enamoured with Matty that the kindred just wished to get rid of her. The story goes that he simply couldn't bare to look at her sad, dejected face and couldn't bring himself to kill her. So he invited her over, slit his own wrists' and played dead in a bathtub of cold water. He hired a nosferatu to fill her head with terrible visions and sights as she gazed on Mattys "dead" form. And according to the harpies the woman then flung herself from mattes apartment window and died. Weather this is true or not, who can say but matey himself or that mysterious nosferatu, but the name Matty Romeo has stuck with him ever since. In the 40s Matty gained control of the land that would one day become the Rose Quarter, he held onto it for 20 years before having the Memorial Coliseum build in 1959, and decades later the Rose Garden Arena in 1993. Matty has kept a tight grip on the Rose Quarter ever since, and while he may not hold a title within the city his domain grants him some prestige.